A Sign of Wish
by Emiyan Gemini
Summary: After Dranzer is destroyed, the world begins to tilt out of balance. Kai, with the help of friends old and new, must save it. (Yaoi)
1. Default Chapter

A Sign of Wish

Emiyan: Konnchiwa! This will be my first fiction; I got the title from the song after listening to it for like, 5, 265 times. --; What! I liked it. (begins humming the song)

Torakai: I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer… (sigh) Emi doesn't own Beyblade, Aoki Takao does. If Emiyan did own Beyblade, then all her dream couples would be put together, and Mariah/Mao would've been fatally thrown off a cliff.

Lawyers: Darn! So close… TT

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1: Fiery Touch of a Shattered Soul--

"Takao…" he murmured under his breath, extending his own arm to reach out for the bluenette's. "Kai…" The Japanese pulled him from the murky depths of his mind, "Kai, we all believe in you. You can't fail us now…" "I won't Takao… It's our destiny to battle against one another."

The dust blew by, waking him from his thoughts; and he could practically hear Brooklyn's smirk. He strained himself to get up, the Russian groaned in pain as his knees buckled under him. "Takao, I promise to one day battle you…"

Rei frowned, and got up. "I can't leave Kai… he's going to get hurt… I know it." He walked to the dish in an attempt to reach Kai, but a bluenette's arms blocked him from going any further. "Tak—" he was cut off, "No! We can't interfere… I promised Kai we wouldn't." Rei could see the Japanese's tears, pooling in his brown eyes. "We can't…"

Max lifted himself from the sidelines, "Takao…" "NO! If the situation were reversed, I know Kai would've kept his promise." His tears became more visible. Rei nodded solemnly and stared at Kai, concern filling his marigold eyes.

(AN: I'm too lazy to describe Kai's and Brooklyn's battle, so I'll just skip to the end. )

Kai stumbled down the steps, his crimson eyes slightly dulled from the battle. He looked like he had been hit by multiple trucks, but still everyone rushed to him, happy as ever. Once he took his first step on the ground beneath the steps, he tripped… and landed into Takao's arms.

"Kai, are you alright?" Max asked; his cerulean orbs were wide with fear. Kai mumbled incoherently and buried himself in Takao's shoulder, a cute and very rare sight. Takao blushed, but his orbs grew a dismayed look in them when Kai hauled himself from the navy-haired blader's grip and lurched away.

"Kai! Kai! Are we going to battle! You promised!" Takao cried after him, reaching out an arm, as if to drag the Russian back. Kai lifted a hand and brushed the younger away, "Kai, I'm taking that as a yes!" Tyson replied, smiling lightly.

Kai's POV-----------------------------------

I slipped into the hallway leading out, clutching Dranzer tightly in my hand. I refused to let her go. Suddenly, the world began to blend together in a mass of confusing swirls I didn't wish to understand.

"Ugh…" I groaned and pressed a hand against the cool stone walls, then, my whole body. It burned… Something inside me was burning, and I wanted to extinguish the flame within.

My face turned to my light, but my pupils did not dilate. Instead, they softened, accepting any luminosity willing to go through their ruby depths. I collapsed underneath my weight, panting heavily.

"Dranzer, it's okay…" My hands freed the blue Beyblade caught in my tense hold. The Beyblade rolled from my palm and halted near me, I closed my eyes, not wanting to witness the destruction of the fire phoenix.

"You can go now… You're free." I breathed, turning my head. A small 'snap' broke the air, followed by several more cracking noises, and I broke my vow not to watch. I stared in silent horror as Dranzer shattered into millions of blue and silver pieces.

A hushed shriek emitted from the bit-beast, and I blinked back tears… Kai Hiwatari did _not_ cry… "You're free… Dranz…" And everything went black.

Five Months Later----------------------------

He shielded his eyes from the flurry of freezing snow, scarf billowing behind him. The streets of Moscow were completely deserted; no one was dumb enough to go out in such frigid weather. Even as cold as Moscow was, this climate was way below regular standards.

But he couldn't feel a thing; he was already numb enough as it was. To him, the snow was just a gentle breeze. Shrieks and caws repeated themselves in his mind, and they refused to be pushed away.

He growled, and looked up, maroon eyes scanning a quiet building. He pushed open the door and closed it behind him. "Kai, you're already a popsicle enough. Do you _want_ to live in a freezer?" he heard a fellow Russian say. Ice-blue eyes focused on the slate-haired teen.

…Silence…

Yuriy sighed and looked down, "I guess Russia isn't the only place with unusual weather," the red-head then indicated to the flickering TV, which was now presenting the weather across other places.

"It seems like there is not only unusual coldness in Moscow, but in Korea too. Japan has become unnaturally warm lately, and China is experiencing 'warm rain'… It's seems like the climate everywhere in the world is becoming out-of-place—" the TV blinked off before the newscaster could continue. Yuriy threw the remote down with a growl, "I despise weather now."

Kai smirked, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut-off by the ringing of the telephone. Yuriy's face lit up, "Oh, that has to be Boris!" The red-head rushed to the phone to answer it.

"Hiya Bor—who…? Kai…?" He turned; his icy eyes boring into Kai. "It's for you…" he handed the phone to the slate-haired Russian, and Kai snatched it from Yuriy's hold. Yuriy 'humph'ed and turned on his heel. Kai smirked and held the phone to his ear.

"This is Kai, who is this and what business do you have with me?" he spoke coldly into the receiver. "Hey Kai, it's me—" but the person on the other end was cut short. Kai didn't need an answer; he already knew who the voice belonged to…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiyan: … A cliffhanger! (squeals) Any ideas who the mystery-person is?

Torakai: Just tell them—

Emiyan: NO! (begins to hum 'A Sign of Wish')

Torakai: --… I'll just leave you here for the nice people at the mental institute to find… Anyways, now that you've read, review! Just click the button that says 'Go'!

Emiyan + Torakai: Review now, please! (Adorable chibi-eyes)


	2. Disappearing Act

A Sign of Wish

Chapter 2: Disappearing Act

Emiyan: Sorry for the /long/ wait, but Microsoft Word is messed up. So sorry for any spelling mistakes. On to the reviewer thanks.

**KaisPheonix: **Thanks, you are my first (and only) reviewer.

Torakai: That's pathetic. Oh, and Emiyan doesn't own Beyblade.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't believe you have a phone there…" The Russian smirked; he could imagine the other frowning. "I see much hasn't changed in five months," the other said with a sigh. "Was I supposed to, Rei?" Kai replied, crossing an arm over his stomach.

Rei sighed, "No, I suppose not… But I was getting so hopeful."

Kai grunted in answer, "Why did you call? How did you even know I was here?" he could envision Rei shrugging in response, "I had a feeling you would be at Yuriy's place…"

"Answer my first question, Kon."

"Driger disappeared…"

"What?"

"Driger is missing, not the Beyblade, or the bit-chip, just the image…" Rei choked, coughing a little.

"What? Did someone place him in a rock…? Like the Saintsheilds?"

"… No, I saw him disappear…"

Kai growled, "Well how did it happen?" He pictured Rei shaking his head, "I don't know, one moment he was here, the other, he was gone… he just vanished from the blade altogether while I was battling against Lee."

"The Saintshields probably have something to do with this…"

"It's a possibility…"

Kai murmured a Russian curse, "I'm coming—"

"No, there's no need…" Rei interrupted, his voice was dry. Kai shook his head this time, "I insist Rei… trust me, I know how it feels to loose someone…" his voice trailed off and became nothing but a whisper.

"Okay then, if you want to." Rei's voice also became noiseless. There was a long a deafening pause, "I would say I know how you feel but… I don't." Kai shrugged, "Dranz is better of without me." The Russian bit into his lip, "... But it would be nice if she came back."

"Okay then Kai, I'll see you soon I suppose." With a click, Rei ended the conversation. Just as the dial-tone began, he too, had hung up.

"Did he confess his love to you?" Yuriy spoke, looking at Kai with a vicious glint in his aquamarine eyes. "Rei? Yuriy, you're an idiot." The redhead smirked and crossed his arms, "Uh huh, see, you're blushing."

Kai retorted with a glare, but he snuck a peek at his cheeks—which were tinted a very light pink.

Yuriy's smirk deepened, "I told you… What /did/ you two talk about?" Kai glared, but if he didn't answer the Wolborg-bearer's question, he would just keep picking at him about it. "Nothing, Driger is missing, and I'm going to China to meet him."

"Really…? I want to come, being stuck here with nothing to do is… boring. I'll call Boris to come."

"Fine, just don't make a scene with him at the airport," it was Kai's turn to smirk.

Yuriy's smirk disappeared and his lips twisted into a scowl, "I can do anything I damn well please with Boris!"

Kai shrugged, "Fine, just be ready to leave at... six."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emiyan: Drabble? Yes. But it was okay-ish drabble, right? Oh, and sorry for any OOCness.

Torakai: (shrugs) Whatever, just review.


End file.
